A new naruto story
by Yuki121212
Summary: This is my character Yuki, and my friends against their will Nasshi, Fubuki, Iza, and some other people that arn't in the story


**Chapter One **

**We Meet**

"Kick, punch, kunai, punch…" I said to myself as I was training with my teammate, Nasshi. Iza, our sensai was once again late; I was beginning to think maybe she was related to the old Elite Junín, Kakashi, who is now dead of course. We were training, getting ready for an Akatsuki attack that had been declared just the day before.

"When is Iza-sensai going to get here…?" She said while still sparing with me. "I really want to get a mission done!" She enthusiastically said. She jumped high into the air about to do a heel drop kick; I grab her foot and send her into a tree. She jumped off the tree and punched me in the stomach, sending me into the ground.

I stand up holding stomach, "I have no idea… But I hope it's soon".

"Ya, we can't just train like this until we're chunin…."

I round house kick her when she lets her guard down, then heel drop kicks her. "Since I'm a copy cat, I just need her for training… And new moves!" I said, not thinking when I was talking. A strong force hits the back of my head sending me into the ground.

"Yaaaaa, right Yuki! You need me for waaaaay more things than that!" said someone behind an ANBU mask.

"Iza-sensai!" exclaimed Nasshi.

"Hey Iza-sensai…" I say standing back up, holding back of head.

"Ok runts! Time for your first mission! Follow me!"

We all walk off to the farm, where there is a small house with filthy pigs running all around. "See those pigs…? Well, you need to put them into that pen waaaay over there!" She says pointing to a pig pen that is at least a mile away.

Both I and Nasshi stare at the muddy pigs in shock. "Are you serious?!" we both say, continuing to complain about the filthiness of the pigs. A sting hits Nasshi and my face, realizing it was Iza slapping us, we shut up and go back to the mission.

We start trying to catch the pigs, all ending in failure. I make a chakra rope and catch one of the pigs, riding it into the pin, as the other pigs start following it. Then, my riding pigs 

starts kicking and squealing trying to get me off of it. "God damn it you stupid pigs! Get into that pin! "My eyes turn into cat eyes. The pigs become frightened and run toward the pin.

"I got it from here!" She yells, throwing bombs scaring the pigs even more, sending them into the pin.

"Gooood job you guys!" Says sensai, walking up from the tree she was taking a nap under. "Now, go home and rest, I'll bring you your money tomorrow, got it?" Both Nasshi and I nod our head, and runs off to our apartments. "I hope those kids will be ok…" says Iza before walking off.

--

As I walk into my room, I notice something different. There is a note on the bed with a black rose on it. I pick up the note and start to read.

_Dear Yuki,_

_I have been watching you train, and I think you are very strong. You have lots of potential, and I want to talk to you face to face. I can help you train faster, but don't tell anyone about this little meeting, got it? Meet me in the surrounding area outside the village._

_You're Admirer,_

_Fubuki_

I read the note over several time thinking if I should go. Yushie jumps onto the bed and falls asleep. I pick up the rose and blush. "Hn…? Well, I'm not sure if he's being romantic… but he sounds like it!" I lie down and fall asleep holding the rose close to heart, smiling.

I dreamt about him, thinking of what he may look like, or what he's like. I dream of him meeting me, he has blonde hair, and soft blue eyes. He's holding me close to him, just looking into my eyes, like they were the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. Red eyes with black dots in them appears behind him. He gasps, and holds a silver blade dripping blood sticking out of his chest. I fall back trembling. He falls to his knees, the sword sticking out of him. The person pulls the sword out of him and wipes off the blood of the sword with his jacket.

I awaken, tears rolling down my cheek. I look at the clock; it's six in the morning, time to get ready. I put on a white bra and a bright blue dress; Yushie finally wakes up and goes to her food dish, which is empty. I fill it, make breakfast, and walk out the door with Yushie quietly so no one heard me leave. I walked down the stairs, and disappeared through the gates.

I walk up, still fixing my hair, getting ready to meet this Fubuki person. I sit down on an old stump, waiting for him. I wait about ten minutes, and start to get impatient. I hear something being thrown! I jump up and catch a kunai, which I send flying back.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" I yell, showing that I'm ready to fight. Some on walks up, wearing an Akatsuki jacket. He has blonde hair and… Soft blue eyes! "F-Fubuki..? Is that you?"

He smiles, "Yes, Yuki-chan. I'm the one that left the note in your room." He holds out his hand. "Would you let me train you…?"

"No! I don't need training from you. But, you said you were my admirer, what's that about?" I ask, trying not to blush.

He brushes his hand against my cheek softly, making me blush. "Let me show you…" He moves closer to me, about to kiss me. I move back a little.

"W-What are you doing?! I just met you!" I stammered, moving back a little more. He grabs my hand gently, but strong enough to keep me there.

"You may have just met me, but I have been watching you for a while, and you're amazing" he said, making me blush more. I yank my hand and move backwards, running into a tree, stopping me from moving back any further. He leans his arm on the tree, moving closer to me. His blue eyes seemed to be paralyzing me. He kisses my nose, then moves down to my lips. I melt in his arms, not trying to fight it at all.

I pull away for a second. "What do you like about me though…?" I ask, hoping for a good answer.

"What's there not to like, beautiful?" he answers smiling. That answer did it for me. In just five minutes, I fell in love with him. I kissed him deeply, loving the way his tongue moved around in my mouth. In was as if they were in perfect harmony. I close my eyes, but they are soon shot open from his hand rubbing my breast tenderly.

"W-what?" I pull his hand away, not wanting to. "I've just met you… And I can't-"

He cuts me off with another kiss. "Don't worry… I know you want to." He said taunt fully. Yes, it was true… But should I…? Before I could decide, I felt his hand crawling up my dress, and under my bra, playing with my soft breasts. It felt so good; I couldn't help myself from giving into his charm. He pulls off my dress completely off, showing my bra and underwear underneath.

"I-I can't…" I say, trying to fight it. "W-we only… J-just met…" I stuttered, not putting up much of a fight. He undoes my bra strap, making it fall to the ground. He messages my breasts and nipples in such a loving way… It was unlike anything before I've felt. He pulls off his shirt, showing netting underneath. He takes that off also, showing a six pack of ribs.

I step back, he steps forward, he follows me, but why does he? "Yuki, I want you…" He lays me down in the grass; I scoot back into another tree, sitting up against it. He walks up, looking into my eyes smiling. He gets onto his knees and crawls over me. He licks my chest, and gently sucks them until they are fully erect. This was so great, I let into it. He moves down, starting to rub the front of my underwear.

"Oh… Fubuki… That feels…" I moan while he starts to go faster. He pulls them off and rubs me with one finger. He knew exactly where to rub it seemed… He slips his fingers into it, doing it faster and faster. "Oh, oh, oh… Yes, yes!" I moan loudly as he goes faster. "I-I'm… About… To…. Oh, Fubuki!" I scream as I cum all over his hand.

He licks his hand clean, I see a bulge in his pants, and I know what he wants. "Yuki… I want you **now!" **He says, somewhat sternly. He unzips his pants, showing black boxers. He was so big, I was nervous about what was coming. He takes off his under ware, showing a monster between his legs.

"Wow… Will it fit…?" I ask. He nods his head, and gets on top of me. He rubs it against me, teasing me, and then puts it in. He sticks it in a little further, and then makes it almost come out. This, felt so good, I laid my head against the tree as he continued to make love to me. I could feel it growing inside of me. I start rubbing myself, increasing the pleasure.

"I'm… About to cum… Yuki… He says, going very fast.

"M-Me too… I moan.

We both moan very loudly as we cum together, mixing our juices. He gets off of me and lies next to me. I put on my clothes, and rest my head on his stomach. "Fubuki… I love you..."

"I love you too… He says while panting. He puts on his clothes also and stands up. "I'm sorry; I must go now though…" He kisses me then walks away.

--

I walk into my apartment. It's already twelve, and I'm exhausted. I lay down in bed, thinking about what happened today… I felt different… I finally have someone who cares… I fell asleep.

-- "Leader, The mission was a success. The probe is successfully inside of her." Says Fubuki to someone hidden.

"Good, now return to the base…" said the mystery person. There is moaning in the background, he gets cut off and the phone hangs up.

"What was that…? Who cares…? Time to head back." Says Fubuki, walking out of the village gates and walks toward the Akatsuki hideout. Some one looks out from behind the tree, anger in his eyes.

"Fe! What does he have that I don't have?!" He punches a tree, leaving crater in it. "I wasn't able to be her first…" A small dog on his head barks in agreement. "Yes, I know that Yushie is still a virgin, you can still have that cat…" He walks off to my apartment.

--

I walk into the kitchen after waking up from my nap, still sore in between my legs from what happened earlier today. I filled Yushie's bowl again, noticing she ate it faster than usual. My ear twitches; I hear something in my room. I pull out a kunai, getting ready to fight.

"Who's there? Come out, or prepare to fight!" I yell, showing I'm not afraid of fighting like men think girls are.

"Come in, she who it is Yahoo!" Says a familiar voice, my face turns red. "K-Kiba?! What are you doing at my house?!" I walk into the room; my eyes grow wide in shock. "K…Kiba?!"


End file.
